When I Said Goodbye
by Elcyion Pitye
Summary: Deep from my old, old unpublished fanfiction archives is a Todd/Elizabeth reflection songfic. I'm warning you, though. This isn't one of my better works. But anyway, in this songfic, Todd sadly watches Liz, now his ex, from afar.


**Author's Note:**_Wow, I almost forgot I had this thing. I originally wrote this years ago, when SVH: Senior Year first came out, but it was buried along with my other scrapped work._

_I never posted this on here because: 1) it's not my best work; it's probably quite the contrary, and 2) sometime after this was written, my computer died and everything was gone, this fic included. Luckily, I had this printed out and stored among my other shit, so here it is now. I'm not really posting this because I'm thinking, OMG THIS IS A GREAT PIECE OF WORK I DID. Nah, I'm just posting this just because it was there, complete, and I needed more things in my roster other than Fushigi Yuugi stories._

_I was totally a ToddandElizabeth fan and was kind of 'meh' about them breaking up, among other things. But anyway, here is the songfic, newly revised and hopefully better than my original. -.-;;;_

**DISCLAIMER:** Sweet Valley doesn't belong to me; it was the creation of Francine Pascal, and whoever else rightfully applies. "When I Said Goodbye" is a Steps song (not mine!), and belongs to them and whoever wrote/produced/whatever it.

* * *

**When I Said Goodbye**  
_**by Elcyion Pitye**_

* * *

_**I said too much, went way too far  
It's only now, now we're apart.**_

Todd Wilkins was driving down the street. He didn't listen to Jessica's words about Elizabeth and Devon being together. He just wouldn't believe it. He trusted Liz. She wouldn't cheat on him.

_**That I can see I was wrong,**_

He walked to the back of the school.

_**And you're where I belong,**_

... And saw that Jessica was right after all.

_**So please don't make me cry.**_

Elizabeth -- his Elizabeth -- was making out in the grass with Devon Whitlaw, someone Todd hadn't been fond of from the beginning. Seeing them together made tears sting his eyes.

_**I know you don't believe it,  
But I really didn't mean it  
When I said goodbye.**_

He ran until he reached his car, and then drove until his eyes were too blurry to see the road. All he could think of was, _why, why, why?_

_**I was a fool, now I'm alone.**_

Days later, he was fighting with Devon at the Dairy Burger.

_**Would you have stayed,  
Stayed if you had known?**_

He wanted Elizabeth back so badly. She was everything in the world to him. Todd didn't understand what she saw in Devon. He thought of him as a jerk, a phony, and a liar. Why couldn't she see that?

_**That every thought is of you.  
Hurt is all I can do  
Without you in my life.**_

In the background, Elizabeth was yelling for them to stop, but neither boy backed down. A football player finally broke them apart. Todd and Devon were giving each other threatening looks, wanting to brawl some more. Elizabeth started to yell at the both of them for fighting.

Todd looked into her angry blue eyes and realized that he went too far.

_**I know you don't believe it,  
But I really didn't mean it  
When I said goodbye.**_

Now it was senior year. Todd watched from afar as Elizabeth talked to Conner McDermott.

_**I can't bear to watch you fly.  
I need you in my life.**_

Todd and Elizabeth had only one encounter since school began and haven't talked since.

_**Don't say goodbye.  
Let's give love another try.**_

Looking at his ex-girlfriend, he could see the blush and the beautiful smile she used to give him... but now it was directed at someone else.

_**Used to be that you and me  
Was all that we'd need to know.**_

Todd sighed sadly, knowing Elizabeth had moved on.

_**And I can't believe you're leaving.  
And I can't live my life alone.**_

Todd was hanging out with his usual clique of friends at the Riot. Suddenly, he noticed Liz not too far away. He was amazed to see her wearing a spaghetti-strap and a miniskirt. At first he thought it was Jessica, but he noticed the way she smiled.

_**We've changed so much.  
And still love remains.**_

Elizabeth's smile.

_**Let's work it out.  
There's no need to turn the page.**_

She was laughing and having a good time with her new friends. She then eyed Conner, who was sitting at another table. Todd's face fell.

_**Your love is everything  
Don't let go, we can win.**_

Todd and Elizabeth crashed into each other in the hallways of Sweet Valley High. She quickly apologized, not meeting his eyes, and ran off. She never gave him a second glance. As she hurried away, he gave her back a scornful smile.

_**If we would only try.**_

Elizabeth walked down the hallway after school, all by herself. She strode past Todd. Only a few inches to the left, and they would have touched.

_**I know you don't believe it,**_

Todd wanted to speak to her so badly, but he was afraid to.

_**But I really didn't mean it**_

Elizabeth had become a different person. Her style had changed, her attitude had changed, her love life...

_**When I said goodbye.**_

He didn't want to think about it. There was nothing he could do anymore. He had to stay content with observing her from a distance. Nothing else.

_**When I said goodbye.**_

Todd was right there, and she didn't even notice him.

_**When I said goodbye.**_

* * *

_  
Sorry, that was crap. :( Review it anyway, please?_


End file.
